Recently there has been a growing concern about punctures from needles. Ordinarily, injection needles after once being used in hospitals, are disposed of. Oftentimes they are disposed of in a plastic needle cover which is connected to the needle barrel for this purpose. Because of the concern of punctures and "sticks" by used needles, there is a growing tendency of medical personnel to not properly dispose of used injection needles, that is not to position them properly in a protective tubular needle cover. One of the reasons for this is that there is a concern that the person positioning a needle cover over a used needle may inadvertently stick himself. This invention is of an improved needle cover with an enlarged mouth and which provides a rigid plastic protective throat extending and converging toward a needle socket. About the mouth, a protective lip may also be provided so that, if a needle is not inserted coaxially into the needle cover, there will be less likelihood of an injury by a needle puncture, because the needle cover will "catch" the needle more readily.